Vlad the role model, by Danny Fenton
by wulversmeadow
Summary: Danny requires Vlads help on a rather important matter. His future or well his summer is on the line. I do not own Danny Phantom in any shape or form. This is a father/son fic. Also my first Danny Phantom story, so yay. This is a one shot.


Danny sat by his desk laptop open before him. In his hand was his mobile phone. He had been using his time over the surprisingly quiet weekend writing up a report for English. It was due for Thursday which gave him plenty of time to complete it and practice as those who needed the extra marks were asked to present their reports in front of the class. He had to choose a current role model, and say why he had chosen them.

His choice hadn't been easy. But he knew it would help him pass if he did. He had managed to find out a lot over the Internet and from articles his dad had collected over the years.

There were a few parts missing from his report and he had tried for ages to find it on the Internet. He knew his dad knew just as little as he did, on the matter. He had asked his dad already and that was bad enough. The stories he recalled from his youth, had scarred him more than some of the scariest ghosts he had fought.

Shivering from the stories, he looked at his note pad, which had questions he needed answers to for his report to be good enough to pass. Braving the next while he took a deep breath and scrolled through his contacts. He selected the number and pressed it hard against his ear as he heard it ring.

The phone was answered. 'Good evening, Vlad speaking'.

'Hi Vlad it's Danny here'.

Vlad's eyes went wide. Why would he be calling at this time of night?

'Daniel my boy. What ever are you calling me for'?

He stared at his list of questions. 'Well I. I called c.. cause I need your help'.

Vlad scoffed at this. The nerve to think Daniel could ask for help when he had turned him down before. He could get himself out of his own mess.

'Daniel, after everything we've gone through, you think you can just call on me like this? No you get into your own mess, you can clean it up yourself. It's the least I can so to teach you, my boy'.

Danny was shocked, 'No! Wait. It's not that kind of help. This is, this is different, please let me explain'!

Vlad looked at the phone suspiciously. What was his angle. He could play ball. 'Go on'.

'The reason I called was, I need to ask you some questions, about you. If you will. You see I asked my dad some of these questions considering he has followed your story for so long, but he said it would be best to ask you. I'm asking for help, because. Because I'm writing a report about you. I mean about your business empire. I tried to find it on the Internet and articles but I could only find out so much'. Danny took a big breath, saying all that was so hard.

Vlad was stunned. Danny wanted to know about him. Actually him. He fell back into his sofa. He heard a small voice.

'Please Vlad. Can you help me? I really need this. It's been so hard trying to improve my grades. This is basically my last chance if not I'll fail English'.

Vlad smiled. A genuine smile. He couldn't say no. No matter how it seemed he would always care for Daniel.

'Of course I'll help. What do you need to know'?

Daniel began from his list.

'First question. How many people do you employ globally. I can get rough numbers but no definitive ones'.

'That's an easy one, 104, 689 in the US and 37,843 across the rest of the world. I always have these to hand. I like to know my staff. Even if I never meet them'.

'Wow, that's a lot of people. Thanks. Right next question. I know you have, many companies. But you have many different companies. I mean you have a pharmaceutical company, but then you also have a media telecommunications company, a security company, an engineering company and then many shares in hotels and restaurants and car makers. Why so many different things'?

'Ah a good question, well some of the companies work together which is why I have different ones. Such as the pharmaceutical one and my engineering one. I don't just make medication, I also make the machines hospitals require. Such as the CT scanners. Now the media company was mostly a buy out because it helped to be able to showcase what my companies can do, so if I own the media I could do that. Now the many shares I have are because of either personal interest or because they help with my other companies. Now if I had a pile of clients coming to see me, I could put them all in one of the hotels and be able to get them in basically for free. I help them and they help me. The security one is easy I own so many I want to make sure each one is safe so by owning the security people and the systems that is ensured. There are many reasons for each company but collectively I own different area so that if something happen to one I have others to fall back on. It's covering my back. Many businessmen do this. You should never have all your eggs in one basket'.

He could hear the clicking off buttons, as Danny took in what was said. He could hear Danny muttering what Vlad had said trying to remember it all. Vlad smiled at this.

'Right. Thanks, now the next question is I know that the first company you owned was the pharmaceutical company Vlad Co. And I know that you studied at university chemical engineering. But why did you choose that and how did you come to own it'?

This one hit Vlad a little. It wasn't really a secret people knew of his troubled past. But he just really didn't talk about it. Mostly because people were too scared to ask. But Daniel was not people. He was more, and he was brave to ask, even if he didn't know the whole story.

He had been silent for a few moments, and Danny was a bit confused and worried. Vlad hadn't spoken. He could hear him breathe, so it wasn't that he was disconnected. Had he said something.

'Vlad'?

This startled him from his thoughts. He had to answer his question for Daniel. 'Oh sorry, yes. Well I came to own my first company as it was actually given to me'.

'Oh did you inherit it from the family'?

'No, actually the owner of the company had left it to me in his will when he passed on'. He sighed he hated the next part.

'You see, when the accident put me in hospital what I had was such an anomaly. The doctors tried so hard to cure me, they got specialists in like dermatologists, maxi facial surgeons but nothing worked. I was so very lonely and even more bored. Laying on that bed for almost three years. With little access outside, it was very hard. But a pharmaceutical company came along when they heard of my problem. The head of the small company himself came to see me. And he sat and he listened to me. Not to my condition but me. His people came in and talked to the staff, they took some samples and they said they would see what they could do. It took them a long while and from time to time Mr Davidson came around. He and I would talk and he would show me the progress. It was then I had asked to look at the papers regarding the tests and when he complied I had showed him some mistakes his people had not seen. When I told him what I studied at university he immediately asked me to help with the research. So from my bed I helped with the work and soon we managed to find a solution. It took a number of goes but the ecto acne began to clear. And when I was cleared. He offered me a position at the company as one of his right hand men. He saw the potential I had and knew I was smart at this sort of thing. A few years later and he passed on and I was given the company. And from then onwards it grew to what it is now'.

He had said all that without being aware of his surroundings. It had taken a lot to tell Danny about that. 'I'm so sorry Vlad'.

Vlad was confused. Why would he be sorry? 'What ever for'?

'Well I had this inkling that you had used your powers to gain your company. I had no idea that. That you had done all that. I've heard my dad tell me about the accident. But not like that. I'm so sorry for thinking you were so bad. That was wrong of me'.

Vlad stared at the fireplace. That little speech meant more to him than anything else. Danny was certainly something else. He was so young yet upon his head was a man. Trouble was he had made Danny think Vlad was all that bad. He hadn't tried to show him who he was. 'There's no need to be sorry Daniel, but thank you for that'.

He couldn't see that Danny was blushing at the other end. 'Right er. Well let's get on with the next few questions.

A few days later.

It was the day of Danny's report and he had done a stellar job of it. He even had time to practice in front of his parents and sister. His parents though it was really good and his sister said he could easily get an A for that. He was quite nervous with this. His friends didn't even know who he was doing his report on. English class wasn't until after lunch and Danny couldn't eat. His stomach was fluttering with nerves. He really hoped to pass.

The bell rang and he looked to his friends. They knew he was nervous. His grades weren't the best and he really needed this. They patted his shoulder to let him know they were there for him. The headed on to English.

Vlad could not get what happened out of his mind. He had really enjoyed talking to Danny. It had been wonderful to get some of that off his chest. And Danny had listened to every word. After the questions they had talked to each other. It wasn't the conversation of the century, but he enjoyed it. He learnt that Danny had been trying to get his grades sorted so he wouldn't have to go to summer school. If he passed he would have the chance to go on a summer program at Nasa.

Vlad was flying over Amity heading for the high school. He knew of Danny's classes and so knew when he would be doing his report soon. He wanted to watch the presentation of himself. He knew Danny may get annoyed if he knew he was coming. But he wanted to go.

He looked into the windows to see the class all sitting except some large blonde haired boy at the front of the class giving his report. As he looked along the students he could see Daniel at the back of the class looking quite nervous. Something in him wanted to go over and comfort Daniel and help him.

He was brought back from his line of thought when he could hear clapping. He decided to listen in. 'Well done Dash for that report on Michael Schumacher. Now next on the list is Danny Fenton. Up you go'.

The large teacher eyed Danny as he walked up to the front of the class. He handed over his report to Mr Lancer and gave him a nervous smile. The teacher looked at the rather large report in his hands he was quite surprised to see him hand over a clean report which as he scanned the wording looked extensive. Too extensive as if someone else had done it. He decided to hear his talk and see if he knew his stuff. He gestured to the podium where all equipment was set for the students. He put on to a canvas holder a poster, which held a collage of Vlad's businesses and main points and achievements.

Vlad wanted to watch this better, so continuing to suppress his ecto energy so Danny wouldn't know he was there he floated on in to the classroom and sat in Danny's chair at the back of the class.

Danny cleared his throat. He took a breath and smiled. He knew his report his parents and his sister had said he did it well. He could do it here too.

'My report is on a successful businessman, who over the past 18 years has helped change the world in many areas, from pharmaceutical products to hospital equipment. His work has helped us to have the latest technology which has been incorporated into many products from laptops and phones to even the space station orbiting us right now. His many endeavors has helped to give globally 142, 532 people a career to be proud of. Because of not only the work he has done but because of how this all started, my report on a current role model is on Vlad Masters'.

A few murmurs could be heard as he turned his poster around. Vlad looked surprised. The basis of the report was on a role model. Danny looked up to him. Vlad was feeling so loved. He definitely wanted to hear the rest. He could see young Samantha was fuming. He couldn't help but smirk at this.

'Vlad Masters has created many companies each with its own purpose. They do however have some common ground in which they work together which has come about from his first ever company that he owned. Vlad Co. This pharmaceutical company is much different than the rest. They specialize in rarer illnesses and diseases, not on common colds and headaches. Because the company specialize and focus on research of this caliber those around the world who thought they would never be cured have had a leap in life. Those with rare immunity deficiencies can be safe going out to socialize without fear of getting ill. Those with skin issues who can be severely hurt by going out into the sun, are now safer than before. All thanks to this company.

As Mr Masters first company flourished, he knew it wasn't just medications that helped those in need. Hospital equipment was falling behind on the medical world. Thanks to Vlad he was able to set up another company Dalv engineering. This company began working on research into the equipment found in a hospital. They tore apart each one and found ways to improve each one. This meant the machines worked faster, the quality of the data was improved which helped to save many lives. As they progressed they looked into areas in medicine where machinery had not gone before. They were able to invent new products and then we're able to put these to use in many places. Not just hospitals. The army use them in the medical barracks, Dalv even made the current medical station that orbits us right now in the space station.

Through these two companies Vlad has worked wonders in helping the world. But he didn't stop there in recent years he has progressed his area of work to media and security.

His media company has helped Vlad to move his empire globally. Thought telecommunications, he is able to branch out to other countries to help them. With meetings conducted via satellites he is able to solve a manufacturing issue in China whilst saving an existing company from bankruptcy in France all before lunch. It means that not only can he use his telecommunications to advertise his work he can help the medical world collaborate on ideas and problems more effectively. Masters Media Inc has broadened horizons of academic minds and through all this, help us to get the cooler gadgets we use everyday.

His last company was one he set up for all the others his security. Owning such a large proportion of companies and workers makes it much harder to keep an eye to ensure the companies and the workers are safe. This includes both data protection from being hacked to actual guards to ensure no one gets hurt physically. By owning the security this means all data is in house and is much harder to get to. This can save them so much money as by having a security measure no-one else has, this means they are one step ahead of law breakers or the competition.

As well as his four main companies he has many investments and shares in other places ranging from hotel resorts to restaurants and small research facilities just like our own axion labs.

But the reason I chose Vlad for my report was not just because of the achievements his companies have accomplished. It's because of himself. And how even though fate threw him a very bad hand he got back up and kept going. You see, erm. Vlad as some may know from reports had an accident about 20 years ago. A lab accident in college seriously hurt him and cause of that he was in hospital for just over two years.

Vlad's condition was hard to cure, it had never happened before and the contaminant was hard to remove. It had left his face badly scarred and the poison had for a long while left him very weak.

But a man and his team came along to help find a cure. His name was Mr Davidson. His pharmaceutical company looked into the situation when they discovered that Vlad himself had majored in chemical engineering. He knew this subject very well. And between his first hand knowledge on the disease, his intelligence and those conducting the experiments he was eventually cured. And through the friendship he had formed with Mr Davidson he was given a job and eventually came to be the owner when Mr Davidson passed on.

So to conclude my report I chose Vlad Masters as a current role model that I think is someone to look up to cause even though he had a very hard time in his life he managed to not only overcome the disease that had hurt him so, but was able to use it to give him a second chance in life. He was able to make something of himself and help save the lives of many people who most likely don't even know this. He has helped the world advance itself and helped to not just give people jobs but gave them a career to be proud of. He gave them a chance too. He didn't give up. He keeps going even today. His companies still have many goals to set and many to achieve. Thank you'.

The classroom was filled with clapping. Danny looked around at the class. The entire time he had stared through them all trying to concentrate on his talk. He could see now that they were all sitting actually listening to his every word. He turned to face Mr Lancer. He was quite surprised that Danny's talk was very good. 'Well done my lad very good. It was accurate and yet personal. Good use of Grammer. May I ask how did you manage to find out so much about Mr Masters life'?

Vlad looked to Danny. He knew why. He was there. He knew Danny was writing about him. He never realized that it was because Danny looked up to him as a role model. His little badger looked up to him. Vlad had a feeling within him, it felt strange but good too. He knew he cared for Daniel but now, he just wanted to hug him. He would always be a son to him. He smiled at his son.

Danny blushed at Mr Lancers question. He didn't want to blurt it out but he had to ensure his teacher he had done the work. He turned to his teacher not looking at his classmates. He leant forward and said quietly to him, 'Well I knew this be... because I asked him. Vlad is my godfather. That's how'.

He could hear the class murmuring away. He could hear their conversations. He looked to his teacher. Mr Lancer was a little shocked to know one of his pupils knew the world famous Vlad Masters on such a personal level. 'Right head on back to your seat now. Now class settle down we have Mr Foley's to hear next'.

Danny quickly as he could went to the back of the class. Vlad had to move quickly before he was sat on. He moved behind Danny watching over him. His friend Samantha had a livid look. Another pupil he watched turned and whispered to Danny, 'So you actually know him? He's like your godfather'?

Danny just nodded. He didn't want to go into many details.

It was later on in the evening when Danny finally got home and sat on his bed. He had spent the rest of his day, explaining to his friends why he had done that report on Vlad. Whilst he had to contend with the rest of the school body asking how he knew Vlad and Dash trying to beat him up because how dare he be cooler than him for being the godson of a famous billionaire. He was actually thankful when Skulker showed up. He really needed the break.

Even so he felt proud he had done it. He really didn't hate Vlad as much as he used to now he knew Vlad had a rough past. And he passed to with a 100. His parents were really proud of him. And that meant no summer school or being held back another year.

He was almost asleep when his ghost sense went off. He sighed getting of his bed to go ghost when a voice spoke. 'No need to worry it's just me'.

Vlad appeared by the window and changed back to his human self. Danny stood waiting thinking what he would do. But Vlad just stood there awkwardly. Danny decided to take the first step. 'Why are you here Vlad'?

He looked into Danny's eyes. Vlad he could see was nervous. He stepped forward and put a hand on Danny's shoulder. 'The reason I'm here is because. Because today I was at your school. I came to visit you to see your presentation. I heard the whole thing. Even later when those idiotic boys were accusing you of making it up. I'm proud you stood up to them about that. And well I thought'.

He took a breath he had never known him to stutter or not know how to say something. But this boy here managed to do this to him. His Daniel. To him his son. Even if he biologically wasn't he couldn't help feel like Daniel was his. He cared for him so much it frightened him.

He lowered himself to Danny's eye level. He took hold of both shoulders and spoke. 'Daniel I wanted to thank you. Of all the people I've known, since my accident no one has ever looked at me the way you do. What you said today in your speech. I've never heard anyone speak about me that way, not for a long time, until today. I know we haven't had the best of starts and I should have done better I'm smart enough to have seen what I was doing. I'm sorry for what I've done to you, I want to make it up to you little badger. I hope you will let me, I know you won't have me as your father, but I do see you as my son. I do care for you Daniel I really do, I just didn't really know it until today'.

He hugged Daniel showing him how much he cared for Daniel. He knew sometimes, well often it was hard to convince him of Vlad's intentions, but he thought considering the speech Daniel have today, he would trust him now. He had never shown his emotional side to anyone for a long time and as confusing as he felt, he felt happy that Danny had said those words, he really hoped they were true.

Danny at first stood still he was quite unsure of the hug that Vlad was giving him. Thinking over not just Vlad's words but how he said them he could tell he was saying the truth. He didn't have to say it all, Danny knew as Vlad was there. He heard how he doesn't really hate him. That he actually respects him greatly. How he looks up to him. Danny threw his arms over Vlad's shoulders and hugged him back. Vlad was like a dad to him. He could never replace his real dad but Jack could not understand Danny and in a way support all of him. But Vlad could support his other half, for he was the only other one who ever could.

'No problem Vlad. I'm sorry too. For being a childish jerk at times. But hey, I am a child'. He laughed at this trying to make the situation good. Vlad smiled and looked at Danny.

'Child you maybe. But you my lad are more mature than most grown ups'.

Vlad stood up and changed into Plasmius. 'Right this weekend, get your fishing gear together, you and I are going to have some fun. I'll be round to pick you up at 9am. I'll bring the snacks'.

As He got to the window he turned, 'And Daniel? Sleep well'. And with that he floated up and out of Fenton works.

Danny sat back on his bed. Vlad had come to hear his talk. Vlad didn't hate him, he cared for him. As he kicked off his trainers and slipped out of his clothes and into his pyjamas he smiled. Knowing full well that a weight was off his shoulders it would get easier with Vlad by his side. Oh fights would ensue most definitely between them, it would take time to fully trust each other. But they had taken the first step. And the rest would soon follow. In time.


End file.
